


We're Chasing the Sun

by AliceMorte, VisiblePetrichor



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Shmoop, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorte/pseuds/AliceMorte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: Darcy and Carol go camping.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lives up to the beautiful moodboard by my co-creator. Shout out to the mods on the Darcyverse Discord server - you're amazing!

Darcy takes a huge gulp of the crisp, fresh, mountain air and tries to soak it all up. The campsite they’re staying at is incredibly beautiful. The images she found online do not do this place justice. It’s situated right on a crystal-clear lake, surrounded by a lush forest and surprisingly green mountain range. Darcy isn’t sure that she’s ever seen this much green in her life. 

Darcy is close to pinching herself. After weeks of planning and months of rescheduling, they’re finally here, on a well-deserved vacation. Having a sort-of girlfriend who saves the universe for a living, makes any type of event planning difficult with a capital “D”. At one point, Darcy was beginning to think that this trip would forever remain a fantasy. 

Now that they’re here, Darcy is excited to swim and hike and take afternoon naps next to the lake. And the best part of this trip, is that she gets to spend it all with Carol.

"This is gonna get a little awkward, but I gotta ask," Carol asks, as she steps up next to Darcy. 

“Yeah,” Darcy answers, while desperately trying not to get distracted by the sight of a relaxed, smiling Carol. When Carol stands in the sun, with her shiny hair and stylish aviators, it’s hard to really focus on anything else. 

“Uhm, what?” Darcy has to ask when she realises that she hasn’t heard anything else that Carol said.

Carol gives her the ‘I think you’re cute’ smile and Darcy has to actively try to contain her blush. 

“I asked, are you sure you want to go camping?”

“Err… Carol. We're already here?" 

“I said it would get awkward," Carol answers with a shrug. 

Darcy knows that this has to do with the time that she freaked out about the swarm of robotic bees that escaped Dr. Banner's lab. In her defence, she bought a new shampoo that smelt like honey and she was 20% sure that she's allergic to bee stings. 

“I can camp," Darcy retorts. "Jane would make us spend weeks in the desert, following the stars. I’m the queen of camping."

“I know, Darce." Carol does that thing where she sweeps some of Darcy's hair behind her ear while lightly brushing her thumb down her cheek. "I just thought for our first getaway together, we could be more comfortable. You know, king-sized bed, Egyptian cotton sheets, giant bathtub… breakfast in bed.” Carol whispers the last bit into her ear, and Darcy will never admit it if her knees go a little weak. 

“And, a RV is not the same as camping," Carol adds with a wink. 

Darcy pokes her in the waist, even though she knows that Carol is made of steel. "Hey, come on. It's gonna be fun."

“Fun would’ve been a week in bed… with you.”

Carol is selling a very enticing tale, but Darcy isn’t giving up without a fight. 

“Well, now you’re stuck with me for a week in a tent." Darcy reaches her hand out and tangles her fingers through Carol's. "The great outdoors, fresh air, gazing at the stars, cuddling up by the fire, skinny dipping in the...”

“Okay, you win.”

“Yes, I do!”

____________________________________

"Come on, Darcy. You promised me a dip.” 

Darcy looks over the edge of the extremely tall mountain cliff and down at the lake that is definitely below freezing. Obviously, Carol picks the tallest cliff to jump off of and obviously Darcy goes along with her. 

"I said skinny dip and we're not doing that either.” Darcy may only be an intern for a scientist, but she’s pretty sure that jumping from this height would turn her into a pancake. 

“Pleeeaaase,” Carol pleads as she tries to rub Darcy’s arms reassuringly. "I promise that I'll protect you." 

Carol is wearing a sunflower bikini and the sunlight hits her skin in a way that makes her glow. It's not fair how beautiful she is. 

"We're so high up, Carol."

Carol places her hands on Darcy’s hips and tugs her closer, as she dips her head to look Darcy straight in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Darcy wasn't serious about the skinny dipping. Not really. But being with Carol makes her want to take risks she never imagined. 

Darcy wraps her arms around Carol's neck and holds on tight. With Carol's warm body pressed against her and smiling the way she does, Darcy knows they're invincible. 

"I trust you."

When they jump, Darcy's eyes instinctively shut, she tightens her arms around Carol, and her whole body stiffens as she waits for the cold water to hit them. 

It takes a few seconds for Darcy to realise that the icy cold never comes and the feeling of falling is gone. When Darcy finally opens her eyes, she sees the blue sky around her and the lake still far below. 

"Wha…" 

They're flying. 

"I'm flying." 

"You're flying." She looks up at Carol and Darcy’s breath catches in her throat. The wide smile that Carol wears makes Darcy feel as light as the air around them. No matter the situation, if she’s with Carol, Darcy knows she’s safe.

“Did you pick the tallest cliff to jump off of just so you could hold me in your arms and show off your flying powers?" 

"Maybe," Carol answers, wearing that smirk that drives Darcy crazy. 

Carol holds her even tighter and dips her head to run her lips from the top of Darcy’s neck to her collarbone. Darcy’s sure that the adrenaline coursing through her veins is no longer purely due to her fear of falling to her death. It’s annoying how distracting Carol is. 

"Someone could see us, Carol.” 

"I know,” Carol whispers into her ear. “But I want to show you something first.”

One day Darcy will ask Jane to explain the physics of Carol’s powers. But today, she’ll enjoy the flying and magic fireworks that’s shooting out from Carol’s fingertips.   
____________________________________ 

It’s their last vacation day and Carol and Darcy are trying to spend as much time together as possible. No one knows when the next galactic crisis will hit, how long Carol will have to be away because of it, or if she comes back at all. 

The time they’ve spent together has been greater than Darcy had imagined. Waking up next to Carol every morning, cuddling up with her at night, sharing stories from their past, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. Carol told her about her childhood, joining the Air Force, the few happy times she had on Hala, and so much about Maria and Monica that Darcy feels like she knows them already. 

It’s all moments that Darcy will cherish for the rest of her life, and she knows now for certain that Carol is the most incredible person in the universe. 

It takes them longer than expected to hike up to the dusty mountain outcrop, where they planned to watch the sunrise. Carol offered to fly them up – which would have left Darcy a lot less sweaty – but Darcy protested ‘on principle’. They set out a little picnic spot and unwrap the sleeping bags to snuggle up against the cold chill of the early morning air. They listen to the sounds of the wilderness around them and admire the remaining stars in the sky, while they wait for the sun to rise. 

Everything is perfect. Darcy wishes that she had access to that time stone, so this day lasts just a little longer.

“I used to love stargazing with my big brother when I was a kid.”

“Is that why you became a pilot?” Darcy tangles her fingers through Carol’s soft hair as she lays her head on Darcy’s lap. 

“Yeah. I think that I just want to prove them all wrong too, you know?” 

Darcy scoffs. “Oh, I know. I have an uncle who still doesn’t think women belong in politics.”

“Mm, hmm,” Carol hums in agreement. “They’re dummies for underestimating you.” Carol pinches Darcy’s thigh and grins broadly. “You would make an impressive politician.”

“And you became an impressive superhero.” 

“Higher, further, faster, baby.” 

The colour of the sky starts to change and Carol sits up next to Darcy, so she can rest her head on her shoulder.

“You still think I can’t camp?” Darcy teases, when the silence starts to feel like heavy. 

“You are the undisputed camping Queen,” Carol answers, threading her fingers through Darcy’s and kissing the back of her hand. “And this is the perfect vacation, Darcy. Thank you.”

Darcy can feel herself blushing but can’t seem to care. 

She’s happier with Carol than she’s ever been before. All Darcy has to do now, is tell her.

The sun is slowly starting to rise above the horizon, but she and Carol can’t seem to stop stealing glances at each other. She knows that now is the time to admit her feelings, but Darcy can’t seem to get the words out.

Carol leans towards her and, after all this time, Darcy's heart still races when she gets so close. Kissing Carol is easily one of Darcy's favourite things in the world. The feel of her lips, how she presses her body against hers, the way her fingers find the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck that makes Darcy's toes curl. 

Darcy squeaks when she's pulled into Carol's lap, and it makes Carol laugh that full happy laugh that makes Darcy’s heart full. 

Before Carol can lean in for another kiss, Darcy presses her forehead to hers and whispers, “I love you, Carol Danvers.” 

The smile on Carol’s face puts every sunrise to shame. 

“I love you too, Darcy Lewis.”

They never really get around to watching the sunrise.


End file.
